The First Night
by TeekayStaples
Summary: Lonnis. Speaks for itself really. early stuff I found on my hard drive. Hints of Lonny x Stacee


**I love it when you go from the fanfiction kid at your school to second best coz you're bestie starts writing. Happy for her and everything, but still. I feel slightly inadequate. Plus I'm suffering from the painful disease known as love, which doesn't help.**

**Have some heavily edited early material while I lie down and sulk. **

It was the night Lonny and Dennis confessed their love for each other, after the terrible concert involving the Z-Guyeez.

Lonny had fallen asleep easily, with the biggest smile on his face, but Dennis was still awake.

He stared at Lonny, in plain dis-belief.

_'This_ _would_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _best_ _night_ _of_ _my_ _life_.' He thought.

For some reason he couldn't entirely fathom, he decided he needed a drink.  
He tried to think of the last time someone besides himself had been in the apartment. He realised it must have been his ex-wife, Brenda.  
"God help us if Lonny and I turn out the way Brenda and I did." He muttered bitterly.

He opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle. He opened it and took a drink. He frowned.

Vodka. Brenda's favourite drink. Figures. A cupboard filled with whiskey and bourbon and he had to stumble on a bottle that belonged to Brenda, that he didn't even know he had.

He tried to think of a reason why he'd stayed with Brenda for so long.

He had loved her though. That much he knew. But it was a love-hate relationship; with him loving absolutely everything about her, and her hating his very soul.

Strictly speaking, it was hard to believe SHE stayed with someone she hated so much for so long.

He wondered if Lonny remembered Brenda. Maybe not Brenda exactly, but the way Dennis acted because of her.

When Lonny came along, Dennis had been married for about a year and three months. By the time he and Lonny were the best of friends, he'd been married to her for a little over two years.

_'She never liked Lonny'_, Dennis remembered _'She was angry as hell when I promoted him. But he didn't exactly like her either.' _

Yes. He remembered the look Lonny would have when Brenda was around. It was a brief look, he hid it well, but Dennis always saw. He knew now it was probably jealousy, or envy, or maybe just general heartbreak. Those first few years must have been difficult for Lonny.

But he was always flawlessly polite to Brenda, it was when Brenda wasn't around and Dennis started talking about their relationship woes that he got annoyed. It wasn't the way he spoke, he never said anything for or against her, it was his body language. He would stiffen and stay relatively silent.

But what Dennis remembered the most was how much he'd depended on Lonny when Brenda left.

_Brenda left after the Bourbon closed. She and Dennis had an enormous fight. She wanted him to close the Bourbon. She said she was sick of Rock N' Roll and wanted a normal life. She wanted Dennis to get a job in an office somewhere while she sat on her ass all day and waited for him to come home so she could abuse the hell out of him, before swearing she loved him more than anybody else._

_He refused saying the Bourbon was his life and he couldn't just pack up and leave. So she left instead._

For a two days, and night in between, Dennis didn't leave the apartment. He didn't eat, or drink anything. He didn't shower, he didn't even move from the couch. He couldn't remember crying at that point in time, maybe he had, but the only memory he had of that nearly unbearable point in time was the intense pain in his chest.

After hearing that Dennis still hadn't come into work, Lonny summoned the courage to actually go up into Dennis' apartment and look for him.

"Dennis? You ok?" Lonny had said, his face showed nothing but worry. Dennis remembered that Lonny had just recently cut his hair into the mullet Dennis knew and loved, and that he stank of whiskey and cigarettes, which, funnily enough, was not a bad combination of smells.

He remembered that Lonny had forced him to eat and drink, and if there was a moment when Lonny had left Dennis' side, he couldn't remember it.

It was about day three when Dennis was out of his hysterical state of mind (he could remember crying a lot, much to his embarrassment) and was able to tell Lonny what had happened.

Lonny had been sympathetic and understanding, but not at all surprised. Dennis hadn't been sure how he felt about that, he still wasn't actually.

*  
Lonny woke up. It was only just light outside. There was an empty space in the bed next to him. He frowned and got up. He pulled on Dennis shirt, Simply because it was there, and walked down the hall.

"Dennis?"  
Dennis looked up.  
Lonny was standing in the doorway, looking sinfully gorgeous in Dennis' shirt. He smiled.  
"Hi." Dennis said.  
Lonny walked over and sat down next to Dennis. Dennis put his arm around him and Lonny leant into Dennis' chest.  
"Do you remember Brenda?" Dennis asked.  
Lonny snorted.  
"The mega-bitch? Yeah. I remember her. What you bringing her up for? Oh god, please tell me I'm better in bed than the mega-bitch. I don't reckon I could go on you know, Den. If the mega-bitch did more for you than I did."  
Dennis laughed, remembering that it as Lonny who'd come up with the mega-bitch nickname.  
"Much, much better than the mega-bitch." He kissed the top of Lonny's head reassuringly.  
"Thank the bloody lord." Lonny muttered, "What are you bringing her up for then?"  
"Just thinking."  
"About?"  
"The last time someone other than me was in the apartment."  
"It was me wasn't it?"  
"Yep. And before that it was-"  
"-The god damn bloody mega-bitch." Lonny said with a shiver "Just thinking about her makes my skin crawl."  
"You really hate her don't you?"  
"More than you'll ever know."  
"Jealous?" Dennis said jokingly.  
Lonny blushed.  
"Maybe." He mumbled.  
Dennis stared at him.  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
Lonny's blush deepened.  
"Are you serious? Your jealous? Of her? The mega-bitch?"  
"Not exactly. It's difficult to explain. I'm sort of jealous coz she had you. But I hate the way she treated you. I hate it when people treat you like shit."  
Dennis sighed.  
"Then There's a helluva lot of people I'm glad you never met."  
"Really? Like who?"  
"My Father for one."  
"Why? What'd he do?"

"Um..."  
"Dennis?" Lonny whispered.  
"That son of a bitch roughed you up didn't he?"  
Dennis nodded.  
Lonny scowled. The grip he had on Dennis' hand tightened.  
"I'm fine." Dennis said. He pulled Lonny closer.  
"I'm fine." He said again  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"I want you to be completely honest."  
Dennis nodded.  
"Am I really better in bed than the mega-bitch?" Dennis rolled his eyes. He could tell Lonny was just trying to take Dennis' mind off things, and it was working.

"Lonny, you made sex with the mega-bitch look mind numbingly boring."  
Lonny grinned.  
"Am I sexier than the mega-bitch?"  
Dennis laughed.  
"Yes. A million times sexier. Do you remember your last girlfriend?"  
"Oh yeah! The sexy blonde who broke up with me coz of my apartment."

"What was wrong with your apartment?"  
"It was too small."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. And I told her; '_Haven't_ _you_ _ever_ _made_ _love_ _in_ _the_ _bedroom_ _and_ _the_ _kitchen_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_?'"  
Dennis laughed.  
"Am I sexier than her?" Dennis asked.  
Lonny laughed.  
"You shouldn't even have to ask! Of course you are!"  
"So, did you end up making love in the bedroom in the kitchen at the same time?" Dennis asked.  
"Ha, no."  
They stayed silent for a moment.  
"Can I ask a question?" Dennis asked. Lonny nodded.  
"Sure."  
"When was the last time you got laid?"  
"About two hours ago."  
Dennis laughed.  
"By a girl."  
Lonny coughed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"I mean, you've... done it, before though. Right?" Dennis asked.  
"Of course! Just, not for a while…"  
"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"But, you're the biggest ladies' man around!"

"Stacee Jaxx." Lonny responded simply.

"Oh, right."

"Well... there were a couple of girls. I think the most recent one was about... I dunno. Half a year ago?"

Dennis quirked an eyebrow.

"But, you're, you're… have_ you_ seen you?"

"Look, just because you fancy me, doesn't mean the rest of the planet does. Ok, so I haven't done it with any _girls_."

He grinned a little when Dennis realised what he was implying.

"…What?"

"I said, I haven't done it with many girls."

"…But, what, you've done it with guys?"

"A couple."

"A- A couple? You mean, more than one?"

"Well, there's you. Then there's that bar back who used to work at the Bourbon, the blonde, then there's Stacee."

"Stacee? As in Jaxx?"

"Yeah. I dunno why he gets all the girls. It wasn't spectacular. Mundane really."

"…And the blonde?"

"Terrible. Worst lover I've ever had. He was selfish, he was crude, he cried out some other girl's name… god awful. And then there's you. Kind, caring, sexy as all hell…" Lonny found himself grinning stupidly at the thought.

"You're the best I've ever had you know." Lonny murmured

Dennis chuckled and undid the buttons on Lonny's shirt.

"Let's keep it that way."

**The End.**

**Well. Technically speaking, it's just the beginning, but you know what I mean. :)**


End file.
